


Trade-offs

by st4rlabsforever (omaken)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaken/pseuds/st4rlabsforever
Summary: Barry and Cisco agree to dress up as each other for Halloween. It doesn't go the way Barry planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://st4rlabsforever.tumblr.com)

To say that Barry’s excited would be an understatement. He’s been waiting all month for this. That is, he and Cisco agreed to swap costumes for Halloween, Barry as Vibe, and Cisco as The Flash.

He’s been working for weeks on perfecting his replica of the Vibe suit – dashing by the lab after work to jot down measurements of the gauntlets, dissecting the goggles to figure out exactly how Cisco got them to glow like that. Barry knows how enthusiastic Cisco takes Halloween, and he doesn’t want to disappoint…

...not to mention, the thought of Cisco squeezing himself into the Flash suit is really doing things to Barry. He’s actually kind of...self-conscious of himself when he’s in the suit. It’s aerodynamic, sure, but it’s constrictive in ways that Barry’s still not entirely comfortable with when he’s out in public all the time.

Still, he can’t help but notice how toned Cisco is, not just now, but ever since he started joining Barry out in the field as Vibe. And he also can’t help the way his blood starts rushing south when he imagines all the right ways the suit would accentuate the contours of Cisco’s arms, and the planes of his chest, and...head out of gutter, Barry.

He puts the finishing touches on his pseudo-gauntlets and tries to get some sleep before the big day.

*

Barry is shivering with excitement all day. Singh even asks him point blank what the hell is wrong with him, and when the workday is over, he makes a mad dash home to throw on his costume.

He thought about growing his hair out, but Iris laughed until she cried, so Barry figured it probably wasn’t the greatest idea.

Once he’s done slicking his hair and triple checking his suit to make sure everything’s perfect, he runs himself over to Cisco’s at breakneck speed and knocks excitedly on the door. It’s all he can do not to phase through right then and there.

Cisco finally opens the door after what feels like an eternity, and Barry shouts, “Happy Halloween!” at the top of his lungs. He nearly chokes on air when he sees what Cisco’s wearing – a loose, red long sleeve with a lightning bolt on it, blue sweatpants, red boots that look like they came out of the clearance section of a Party City, and a replica helmet that at least looks like it’s custom made.

“I...I thought we were gonna dress up as each other,” Barry says, confused. He holds up one of his gauntlets uselessly as if in demonstration.

Cisco snorts, and taps his helmet. “I am the Flash, see?”

Barry does see, and he’s not sure how he feels about Cisco dressed up in Jay Garrick’s suit. “What about dressing up as me?”

“Dude, you seriously didn’t think I was gonna squeeze into all that leather, did you?” Cisco says, then “oh my god, you did,” when Barry begins to pout. “Bar, no one but your stringbean ass can fit into that get-up.”

“String... – oh, come on, please?” he begs, sticking out his lower lip.

“Oh, no. You’re not getting me with the puppy dog eyes this time, no sir.” Cisco retreats back into his apartment, and Barry follows right behind him.

“I’ll bring you lunch tomorrow from wherever you want.”

Cisco raises an eyebrow. “Wherever?”

“Within the U.S. I’m not running all the way to Brazil again, dude.”

“Okay, no deal.”

“W-wait!” Barry zips in front of Cisco. “Fine, anywhere you want.”

“For the rest of the week.”

“Ugh, fine.” It’s all worth it, Barry tells himself.

“And a back massage.”

Barry nods. “And a back massage.”

“And you have to do that vibrating thing with the back of your throat tonight.”

Well. Barry doesn’t have to be persuaded to do that. “Deal,” he says quickly.

Cisco sighs. “The things I do for you, I swear...alright, get the suit.”

Barry flashes off and back before Cisco can even finish speaking. Cisco begins stripping down and attempting to slide himself into the textured leather, and Barry really can’t contain himself any longer.

It’s a while before they make it to the CCPN Halloween party Iris invited them to.

*

“You okay?” Barry asks, and forces himself to keep from smirking too broadly.

“Guh.” Cisco’s completely sated, a dazed look on his face as he sinks into the mattress further.

“You asked for the hands and the tongue,” Barry points out.

“Yeah…” Cisco’s voice is distant, barely a mumble as his eyes begin to drift shut. “We’re doing that again tomorrow night…”

And Barry grins. Between getting to see Cisco in the Flash suit, and getting to completely and utterly satisfy Cisco in bed tonight, he’s fairly certain he came out on top of this deal.


End file.
